The Museum Job
by manabk
Summary: The already famous "H" gets another job well done.


The Museum Job

The first job went very well. So far, they haven't traced me. I was keeping a close eye on the investigation. On TV and on the net – official servers included. I was right – it was a lucrative operation for both parties. Yes, they got 1.5 million dollars, but I got 150 thousand, which blew my mind. I wasn't a thief; but I hadn't put a finger on the money. The Rac'hkun-s gave it to me after it was theirs. Yes, I helped, but boy, that was a lot of money. I already replenished my electronics supply with parts that were missing – transistors and everything. I bought some games, but still, there was a lot of money left. School was going as usual. A few test, but nothing too hard. National exams were coming, so I didn't have so much time to correct and draw plans – or to build them. Tonight, though, I had some spare time, so I was building a new firmware for my digital receiver. I was planning to start building a 7.1 audio system that I've been studying and planning for a month now, and basically drooling over the paper, when I got an e-mail on my secondary address. I made a new one so that any suspect e-mails wouldn't be linked directly to me, but to Hakn Joyt, an ice-cream seller from Hawaii.

This time, it was a private collector. He had a team, but lacked a hacker, and they couldn't get any information or plans regarding the target. They were planning to rob a museum. Any information was top-secret.

_"I don't think I can work without any data on the target. I will try to dig something up."_, my reply stated.

It was hard to get used to. Talking to powerful people. The paranoia was a thing that never went away. You always had the feeling that someone will knock on your door and yell "Police!". Direct feeds from the police radio and video cameras within a mile radius were always open on my PC.

I started searching for information on that museum. It WAS top-secret. Hell, you could get info on the Pentagon more easily. I started scanning for IP addresses in its area. It was a dead end. The network went through relay zones and more and more security systems. It was too complicated.

_Touch__é!_

Two days of heavy scanning yelded no results. But on the third day, the museum ran out of luck. One of their neighbours had a wireless router. Using it, I found a relatively easy way in: through the air. It wasn't hard to get the employee's phone numbers. In about a week, my plan was ready. PCs from their network only went through one relay point and one security check before accessing the main server. I prepared my "custom" firmware for the servers and the phones.

'_Everything is set. There's an abandoned Resistance tunnel from WW2 running under the museum. You can get in through there.'_

_'Thank you for your assistance. Your cut is 15%.'_ It was getting better and better. I loved a good challenge, and this was one. '_The heist will take place the day after tomorrow. You give the signal.' _That was everything I needed to hear.

Unfortunately, we had some guests for dinner, and I wasn't excused from the table. I pre-rigged everything, and gave the signal, just as the guests arrived. I quickly checked everything and I ran to the table. A small earpiece would've warned me if something went wrong. Suddenly, while cutting a piece of meat, the earpiece started going _'Warning, unindexed presence detected.' _This was bad.

I excused myself to the toilet and pulled out my netbook. It was connected to my main PC. This "unindexed presence" was something strange. It looked like a kind of security robot. Confused, I searched for that model, but I found nothing. It couldn't be. No reference to it anywhere. It had an obsolete form of short-range radio that could give me access to it. I had to tweak the security cameras to release an amplified and modified interference signal that should work… After more tweaks, I managed to extract its code.

It was obsolete, but powerful. It had all sorts of weapons on it. Tazer, mini-gun, grenade launcher… Wacky piece of equipment, it belonged on ACME's production lines. Anyway, it was dangerous. The short-rage radio signal explained why it didn't show up on my scans. I had to get out of the toilet, fast. The investigation could be postponed. I disabled it and drove it to the storage room it escaped from. I installed the firmware, leaving my card, "H", on every display.

I got scolded for staying to long in the bathroom, but everything went well. The money had been transferred, and his reputation pumped up.

_Another successful hit from the mysterious "H"…_


End file.
